For the Sake of the Children
by Jemmiah
Summary: Obi Wan's thoughts on arriving at Tatooine.
1. For the Sake of the Children

**Title: For the Sake of the children**

By Jemmiah

Obi-Wan felt the ship rock gently as the freighter's landing gear made contact with the surface of Tatooine. Time at last to bid a final farewell to his confidant and pilot, and carry out the plans that he and Yoda has conceived on the _Tantive_. Stalling achieved nothing.

Except that now that the moment had arrived he found himself to be inexplicably reluctant to leave.

Deactivating the holo-recorder with a weighty reluctance Obi-Wan scratched thoughtfully at his beard. Yoda has been right to entrust Flint with his safe passage to the planet: the Wookiees had proven incredibly loyal to the Jedi right up to the bitter end. In doing so they had most likely incurred the wrath and enmity of the Emperor: it seemed that Palpatine had a very long and bitter memory for such things. What he could not control the Emperor would fear, and there would be no controlling the Wookiees. Obi-Wan had the terrible feeling that Kashyyyk would be reduced to little better than a 'contained' colony, a place that would be tapped for slave labour. No doubt Palpatine had his beady eye on the planet for some time.

Safer there than on Coruscant, however. Away from the protection of large family groups a lone Wookiee might be a target for the slave guilds, which Palpatine would now openly employ.

Such thoughts instantly recalled Jemmy to Obi-Wan's mind. He hoped that he had managed to say all that needed to be said in his short message. Yoda no doubt would disapprove of his actions, deeming it an unnecessary and potentially disastrous risk should the chip fall into the wrong hands, but he knew in his heart that his friend deserved some closure as regarded his fate, something she had never got when Han had disappeared. To subject her to that twice was in his own mind unforgivable. Besides, as Jemmy's honour sister Flint would never willingly betray him.

He palmed the holo chip and sat back in his seat, emptying his mind. Right at that moment he would have given just about anything to switch places with Luke, and have the chance to live his life over once again. Babies were so innocent and blessedly unaware of the harsh realities of life: even the stain of Anakin's evil could not cast a shadow over his children.

And little Nadine? What was to be her legacy from her father?

A huge, hirsute being stood in the doorway, breaking in on Obi-Wan's thoughts.

"We have landed." Flint wuffled gently, understanding her companion's reluctance to leave. "If there is anything else I can do for you please let me know and I will see it is done to the best of my ability."

Obi-Wan gradually pushed himself up from his chair, feeling suddenly very weary. In truth Flint had risked more than enough on his behalf to bring him to this, his new home.

"Luke is asleep." He sighed almost inaudibly. "And perhaps now is the right time to go."

"There are provisions for yourself and the child in this bag." Flint held out what appeared to be a large leather Wookiee satchel. "They should be sufficient for a day or so."

Obi-Wan bowed his thanks. "You have been kindness and consideration personified, nor could I have wished for a more understanding companion on this journey. I know that you are aware," he swallowed slightly, "of the serious nature of this mission. More than Luke's fate rests upon it. Please, forget anything that I may have said to you. I am not - have never been - here on this planet. Do not feel that I am questioning your loyalty, for I place it and that of the Wookiees on Kashyyyk above all others." He thought for a second he could see Flint burst with pride at the compliment. "But ask it I must."

"I understand." Flint nodded, roaring her comprehension. "I will not fail you on this matter. Besides which, I have already forgotten who you are!"

Obi-Wan allowed his face to crack into a wide grin. It felt so long since he had been given anything to smile at that it almost felt awkward and unnatural. So much was at stake here. So much had already been lost…

"And now, if you'll permit me," Obi-Wan's soft, grave tone instantly caused the towering Wookiee to bend closer to him, "a word of caution. For your own sake and that of your family, who I know you esteem greatly." He stopped to look down upon baby Luke who lay happily oblivious to the unfolding drama and political machinations that had brought him to this particular point. Padme would have cherished this boy had she been given the chance, he though sadly. Now it was down to him to watch over her son, albeit from a suitable distance. In the same way Bail Organa and his wife would watch over little Leia.

And on Corellia Jemmy would look after Nadine.

"Move them to Kashyyyk." He continued, meeting Flint's unwavering gaze. "Their safety depends upon it. I do not believe our new _Emperor_," Obi-Wan let his disdain bleed into the word, "will look favourably upon non-humanoid species. They should be safe on your home planet."

"I will see it done." Flint nodded earnestly. "Although I cannot promise for myself. I have become used to my freedom and do not wish to relinquish it so easily."

Obi-Wan issued her with a melancholy smile. "There is no freedom for anyone, now."

He picked up his brown cloak and slowly ran his fingers over the fabric. It was no longer symbolic of a Jedi, but of a hermit. It was strangely fitting in a way, he reasoned; for he would have all the time in the galaxy to reflect upon where everything had gone so hideously wrong…

Recriminations, deserved or otherwise, could wait. There were things that needed attending to that were of more immediate importance.

"I have recorded a message." Obi-Wan hesitated uncertainly at the galley door of Flint's ship, opening one palm to reveal a tiny holo chip. "And if you do not mind delivering it I should like you to pass it on to Jemmy. Tell her...tell her she _must_ destroy it after she has seen it. Say to her that," he paused momentarily, "Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead…"

"Dead?" Flint's massive Wookiee brows contrived to fold in upon themselves.

He dropped the chip into her hand where she continued to study it cautiously for some moments. What he had told her was little more than the truth. Much of Obi-Wan Kenobi had died along with the last remnants of Anakin Skywalker that bloody day on Mustafaar.

"…But that _Ben_ sends her his love and continued good wishes for her happiness, wherever he might be."

He straightened up, shrugging his arms into his cloak. Outside the baking heat and brilliant light of Tatooine's binary suns awaited the lowering of the ship's ramp, signalling the beginning of his and Luke's new existence. Words spoken in frustration some thirteen years before echoed mockingly within his mind.

_We may be stuck here some time…_

He hadn't anticipated then how prophetic they might turn out to be.

"Farewell, my friend." He reached up to clasp Flint on her arm. "You have been of great service to me these last days. You have my unending gratitude. Take care of yourself - and your family."

A hairy tide of fur engulfed his vision as Flint hugged the bemused man to her bosom and held him there for so long that he seriously began to wonder if she was ever planning to let him go before he suffocated to death. Why suddenly did an image of the cantina crawl spring to his mind? One in which Hmiol was trying to fend off the friendly attentions of this very same hairy being, back in the days when there had been no Empire, no Darth Vader…no Anakin…where everything had seemed so secure. Why now, when he should be focused on his mission to deliver Luke to the Lars family, did his heart suddenly feel as if it might break under the crippling weight of a thousand happy memories now all consigned to dust?

Finally Flint released him. "You will always have a place on Kashyyyk, if you need it." She rumbled warmly. "You and the small green one. And I will deliver your message to my honour sister. Her child continues to thrive, I am told." Flint raised a meaningful eyebrow; a difficult gesture to discern behind the long facial hair yet Obi-Wan managed to catch it all the same. "All will be well with her, I am sure."

"I do not doubt it." Kenobi agreed perhaps a touch wistfully, looking once more down at baby Luke. Everything was being done for the sake of the children. For their own good and for the sake of the galaxy in which they would grow up the twins had been separated, unaware of their lofty heritage. And for her own welfare Nadine would grow up without a father, one whose name she would never be able to lay claim to.

The ramp slowly lowered and Obi-Wan was met instantly by that wall of heat he'd long anticipated. There could be no stalling now. He'd contact the Lars family once he was safely ensconced in Mos Eisley, although that seemed like a contradiction in terms from what Flint had told him of the place. If he could hire a speeder or a swoop he should be at the Lars by nightfall. At least Luke would be able to enjoy a peaceful night: whether the same could be said for Owen and Beru was a different matter.

And what of himself?

He pulled his hood up over his head and then gathered together the handles of Luke's crib. The feeling was similar to that which he had experienced on becoming a knight: trepidation and sadness at the familiar existence he was leaving behind mixed with anticipation and determination. In his own mind he had, somehow, failed Anakin. He had failed Qui-Gon and the Jedi order. Now it was up to him not to fail Luke.

Flint's mission in bringing him to Tatooine was now complete.

His own was just about to begin.


	2. Louder than Words

**Louder than Words**

**By Jemmiah**

She wanted to scream.

Scream with joy that he was unharmed.

In self-imposed exile, hiding somewhere.

But in order to hide you had to be alive…

The same thought kept repeating over and over in Jemmiah's head as she stood trembling by the holo projection unit in her study where Rela would spend much of the day going over the estate accounts. It was the one room above all others in the vast house which truly felt like a sanctuary: a place in which to retire and sit in peace and solitude.

_He's alive. Nothing else matters._

She understood why this room was significant. The ancient volumes that lined the walls seemed to represent stability and continuity through the ages - a sign that indeed, some things never changed. The thought brought her some comfort as she reflected on the turbulent times that had finally stolen Obi-Wan away from her forever.

_Must I consign him to the past, too? Is that all his is to be: just a memory, filed away like one of these books._

He was alive. He had cheated the death set aside for the Jedi order. It was impossible to kill Ben Kenobi: hadn't she learned that over the years? So why when she should be crowing in triumph did she want to curl up into a tight, self-protecting ball and cry? Why, when his escape was nothing short of a victory against this cruel, cynical new age did she not rejoice that his was not amongst the bodies on display as traitors to the galactic empire?

_Because those bodies so recently adorning the steps of the Jedi temple were your friends…_

She hardly dared to play the recording. Flint had not told her what it contained, for she did not know; but had left her with a stern warning not to ask where the former Jedi had gone. It had torn at her Wookiee friend, understanding that she alone possessed the knowledge of his location - the only barrier between Jemmiah and her former mate - but her resolve in her promise to Obi-Wan had never wavered for a moment.

Jemmiah had not asked.

_He's alive. He's alive, alive…_

Still she hesitated. She'd asked Flint how she had found him to be, and the Wookiee had responded that he had appeared troubled, disbelieving...and visibly older. That was not how Jemmiah thought of Obi-Wan whenever she brought him to mind. It wasn't how she wanted to remember him…

_He went to the trouble to record it. Least you can do is show some courage and listen to what he has to say._

Swallowing back the constricting knot that squeezed at her throat she finally allowed herself to activate the message. For a moment her eyes were greeted by a static-interrupted vision of blue and grey lines that hissed and crackled as they sought to order themselves into some recognisable image. Her heart gave a panic-stricken lurch, for even worse than seeing Obi-Wan standing there before her would be not seeing him at all…

And then, with a flicker, the image took shape.

The figure stood, wearing a discoloured tunic that appeared at closer inspection somewhat frayed and tattered. He seemed weary, and slightly hunched over as if the muscles in his shoulders had contracted, pulling him forward. Eyes that had once contained merriment and irrepressible mirth now held bleakness. This…this was not Obi-Wan. He wore his face, yet possessed none of his inner joy.

Yet what was there left in the galaxy to laugh about?

_He looks…beaten. Tired. _Jemmiah clenched her fingers tightly, determined not to cry._ Like there's no fight left within him._

"Jemmiah," Obi-Wan said gravely in a strained, dusty sounding voice, "I need you to listen to me. The bearer of this message has been asked to remind you to destroy this message once you have listened to it. Whilst I doubt you or those closest to you have any reason to fear, I should not like this to fall into the wrong hands."

The holo pictured wavered momentarily as if reflecting the Jedi's uncertainty.

"Time appears to have caught the Jedi out. The galaxy must take care of itself… for the moment at least." He added with a cautious note of optimism. Again, Obi-Wan paused, seeking to order his thoughts. "It seems that unknowingly we said our goodbyes on Corellia. There is not much more I can add, except to ask you to look after everyone for me. And above all," the image looked directly at her, as if staring into unseen eyes, "take care of yourself, my dearest friend. I shall think of you often: I hope you will spare an occasional thought for me."

The flickering image of Obi-Wan became somewhat clearer and Jemmiah found the hardened lump in her throat growing unbearably painful as she watched.

"I…I find myself with so many things to say that," he said in a resigned voice, "I'm struggling to voice them. And so perhaps it is better that they remain unspoken. But you know what they are, and what they mean. They say that actions speak louder than words. Maybe this simple gesture will make up for my general lack of eloquence."

Placing cracked, dry lips against his palm and then, slowly, offering the kiss with an open hand towards the unseen recipient Obi-Wan allowed himself a melancholy smile.

"May the force be with you, Jemmy." He bowed respectfully. Then, straightening up, Obi-Wan stood in perfect stillness before allowing his image to fade from the projection. The last thing that Jemmiah saw were his eyes: so full of sadness and bitterness, hurt and pride: everything that a Jedi should not allow themselves to give into. But above all, mixed in with the turbulent blue, she recognised gratitude and love. Somehow - even when his image had long disappeared from view - that was the memory that Jemmiah desperately tried to hold on to.

She knew that she would never look upon his face again.

It was bereavement without death, but no less painful. She'd always expected that one day Obi-Wan would disappear from her life, just as Qui-Gon had, but the manner of his departure was unbelievably bittersweet. He had survived the terrible purges that even now were scourging the galaxy of the scattered Jedi…he would somehow be okay. Obi-Wan always had been the arch-survivor: he would surely outlive her, just as she had always known deep down in spite of her constant fears for his safety. But at what cost to him?

No Jedi temple. No Jedi order. All gone: swept aside as if they had never existed. They had been such a part of the Jedi psyche that Jemmiah knew the wrench would be horrendous for any of the remaining, hunted knights. And what of Obi-Wan? Either in hiding or on the run ? Jemmiah could remember what it was like to be constantly living in fear of discovery, always looking over her shoulder. It wasn't a life…not even a half-life.

But in many respects Obi-Wan's life was already over.

Her heart ached for him. Not the lover or the Jedi master, or the padawan protector, but the friend she'd first encountered all those years ago. The noble, earnest boy who had brought her hope and courage where both had failed her: had he come all that way…just for _this?_

To what end? What purpose could the force have to crush him so completely?

She stared at the empty space where Obi-Wan's image had been not seconds before, torn between playing the holo recording back so she could look into those eyes once again and the hurt it would undoubtedly bring should she do so. Outside she could hear Rela's children screaming and laughing as they played in the garden, just as she and Todd had once done. Next door little Nadine whimpered in her cot. And from below she could hear the springy tread of Rela's feet against the wooden spiral staircase, followed by the telltale creak the second but top board always gave whenever stepped upon.

"Jemmy?" A puzzled voice called. "Are you up here?"

Jemmiah snatched the chip from the projection unit and held it firmly between finger and thumb. Destroy it: that's what Flint had commanded her to do. Obi-Wan had been adamant that it should not be seen by anyone else. Whilst she was happy enough to honour the final part of that wish Jemmiah wavered, knowing she should cast the chip down onto the floor and crush it with her shoe.

But she couldn't do it.

"I think Nadine's crying again. Shall I go see what's wrong?" Rela asked.

Jemmiah opened the old fashioned, ugly locket that hung round her neck and hurriedly placed the chip in the false back where she knew nobody would ever find it. Somehow it seemed appropriate to hide Obi-Wan's last secret communiqué within this, his gift to her from so many years ago. So much had happened since then…so much she wished she could change.

_You cannot change the past or determine the future._ She could almost hear Qui-Gon's words in her mind, so real and vivid it was as if he were stood behind her_. Only the present matters._

Jemmiah snapped the lid back into place.

"No, thanks Rela." She adjusted the chain around her neck, feeling its weight settle reassuringly on her breastbone. "I'll look after Nadine."

She paused at the open doorway before adding with a whisper. "I'll look after everyone. Just like you asked me to, Ben. I promise you."


End file.
